I Need A Hero
by stephaniand
Summary: Bering & Wells. No one can deny that the lives of these two ladies are filled with constant danger. However, they are always there to save the other. To Old Enemies, New Lovers. Let the Endless Wonder begin.
1. Past is Prologue

**No Copyright Infrigement Intended**

**Title: **I Need A Hero

**Author: **Stephaniand

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Romance/Angst/Comfort/Friendship/Mystery

**Perspective: **Third Person Omniscient Narrator

**Pairing: **Myka/HG

**Note:** Look me up on Twitter for information on updates

_Past is Prologue_

* * *

"Counting on you" Pete said, pointing a playfully accusing finger at H.G.

She forced a tight smile and looked down. Pete's charm, she'd miss that. It had never had quite the desired effect on her though.

Myka laughed lightly at their exchange, her cheeks still a little flushed from all the things that had happened during the course of the day, and waited until Pete had walked around to the driver's side before she stepped in front of Helena, albeit a little awkwardly, unsure as to how to go about this conversation. She looked up and down the woman in front of her, threw out her hands, trying to convey her thoughts into words, and finally inquired, "So… Is this goodbye?"

Helena looked to the side, and, from past experiences, replied, "Well… I would assume not."

Myka laughed, and it was a laugh that spoke of all their times together, meeting at gunpoint, in the most unexpected situations and times. Her eyes were glassy. She quickly quieted down though. Helena, her lovely, British-accented, intelligent, witty, gorgeous Helena. She could always find a way to make her laugh at the most inappropriate times. Myka loved that. Yet being reminded of it, and all the moments they'd shared, not knowing when she would see her again. For a moment, it was all too much. Helena saw her look down, come to a conclusion. Myka knew, there was one last thing she needed to do. She looked up into Helena's inquiring eyes.

"Fight for him" she told her, all in one breath, quickly, but with conviction.

Helena, however, just smiled and shook her head, confused, yet delighted at the workings of the mind of the woman in front of her, who never ceased to surprise the inventor. As the brunette continued, however, her smile started to fade away.

"I was wrong," Myka blinked. "When I said you weren't being true to yourself." She paused. Helena searched her face, still confused. Surely Myka knew that wasn't true. Surely she knew, like she always did. Surely she'd fight her more on the matter. They both knew what she was doing was wrong, and Myka always called her out on things like this, so what was she doing now? "Maybe…" She continued, "I was just afraid..." her words were paused, deliberated, "of losing… A friend." She pressed her lips together and saw understanding reach Helena's face, a little sigh being drawn out of her lips. "But caring for someone" she paused, reminiscing on how today, she had seen Helena do everything she could to save and protect her, what would now be, her family. She had seen how much she cared for them, loved them. Maybe this wasn't the life that was meant for her, but she truly seemed happy pretending. So she decided, she would let her pretend. If maybe just a bit longer, "you're obviously very… good at it." Then she looked at the house, knowing who was inside and chose her next words carefully, "So make this…" She drew in a breath, knowing what she had to say, "Make this your home." She nodded at Helena, needing her to acknowledge what she was saying, how hard it was to tell her that. When Helena had told her she'd finally found a place where she felt like she belonged, it had hurt Myka indescribably, who wished, who'd always thought, that place was at her side. But if this truly was where Helena felt most happy, where Helena felt most comfortable, then she'd give her that. She'd support her.

Helena closed her mouth, and acknowledged what Myka was doing for her. She thanked her, but felt the need to reassure her as well. She grabbed both her hands firmly, grounding her, and looked deep into her eyes, "You will never," she emphasized the never, "lose this friend." And they both knew Helena wasn't just a friend. She was… Helena.

"Good." Myka exclaimed, feeling an immense sense of relief, of happiness and security. She reached for Helena and brought her into a tight hug, embracing her around the shoulders. Helena put her hands on Myka's back, and rubbed her thumbs reassuringly, letting out a brief sigh. They finally parted, smiling at one another. Myka grinned, feeling slightly better, and said, "So…. I guess I will see you around!"

Helena pointed at her, agreeing, and finally opened the door to the car, trying to make this easier on Myka, "Until then."

She watched Myka get in the car. She hesitated for a bit, she couldn't bear the thought of not seeing her again. Even though she knew that it was highly unlikely that would be the case. She put her hands on the window.

"Maybe just… coffee? Next time?" She propositioned. Still unsure as to whether or not there would be a next time.

Myka searched her face, her intense gaze so full of endearment, and smiled her weary, yet ever-bright smile, "Or save the world." She said cheekily, "Who knows?"

They both knew, in that moment, their future was sure to be filled with Endless Wonder. Someday, they'd meet again.

Helena smiled back at her, tilting her head in wonderment, and saw her off with a small nod, as she saw those lips mouth 'I love you', and gasped a little, backing away from the car, blinking away the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes, as the car started to move.

Myka, however, kept her eyes trained on Helena's, unable to break the one last thing keeping them together, and her own eyes were glazed over with a great sadness and longing as she raised her hand one last time, saw Helena do the same. Saw her smile fade away, mouth still open, yearning to speak those yet unspoken words. Saw her cross her arms to stop herself from reaching out for something they couldn't, shouldn't, have.

What she didn't see, though, was the single tear to finally drop, at their yet untold story.


	2. Second Chances

**No Copyright Infrigement Intended**

**Title: **I Need A Hero

**Author: **Stephaniand

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Angst/Comfort/Friendship/Mystery

**Perspective: **Third Person Omniscient Narrator (might sound like Helena at times. Please excuse my obsession with Jaime Murray)

**Pairing: **Myka/HG

**Note:** Look me up on Twitter for information on updates. If you watch Wentworth, check out my fic Hello, Governor.

_Second Chances_

* * *

Myka Bering was at a loss.

She knew she'd done the right thing, letting Helena live in her fake, little, perfect world. With the handsome husband, the suburban house, the white picket fence, and that little girl she adored so much, who was not her daughter. She knew she'd said the right thing, because, unfortunately, in that moment, she knew she had to tell Helena what she wanted to hear, because right now, that was what made Helena happy. Believing it was real.

Myka, however, didn't believe it for a second. And she was at a loss because it was Helena that she wanted, not Emily Lake. Not Emily Lake, the school teacher with the American accent and the fat cat. She wanted Helena, the groundbreaking inventor with the swoon-worthy accent and the cheeky smile. Her gaze wandered out the window of the car, watching the smooth roll of the green hills giving way to a more desert-like landscape.

Pete chanced a look at her every once in a while, but said nothing. His mouth was strained in a tight line and his brows were raised high on his forehead. He'd never expected to find H.G. in that town, but it was clear that seeing her had had quite the effect on Myka. As it always did. He'd really come to appreciate the woman, but she was really not a part of their lives anymore. Sometimes he wished she'd stop showing up in the most unexpected places, if only so that he wouldn't have to see Myka like this when they left. He knew better than to speak. There would be time for jokes later, maybe some milk and cookies back at the B&B, talking and laughing with Steve, Claudia, Artie and Leena, the people who had somehow become their family. She did seem tired, he thought chancing another glance at Myka, maybe they should each just go to bed when they got back, it had been a long day. His companion was staring out the window, her usually wide and observant eyes glazed over, pensive.

Thoughts of the inventor plagued her mind as they drove back home. She'd never thought she'd see her again. However, now that she had, the outcome was unavoidable. She knew the woman who plagued her current stream of thought would plague her dreams that night, the sweetest and most cruel kind of torture. Treating an addict to an illusion of what they can't have, and so desperately need. She didn't know whether she wanted to sleep in order to experience something with her, or never sleep again, knowing what it would be like to wake to harsh reality.

She got out of the car almost as soon as they got there. She heard Pete call her name, but all she wanted was to lay down in bed, so she bid him goodnight and proceeded to do so.

Myka laid down on her bed, tossing and turning, thinking of Helena.

Helena lay on her own bed, Nate's arm around her waist, thinking of Myka.

Myka couldn't help feeling that she had made a huge mistake in letting Helena live a lie. And leaving.

Helena couldn't help feeling she had make a huge mistake in letting her go. Choosing suburban monotony over a life that was full of Endless Wonder.

Basically, choosing Nate over Myka.

When Myka had left, she had felt choked, as if her source of air had been taken from her, slowly as they drove away. She hadn't gone into the house until much later, watching the place where she'd last seen the car, wheels turning in her head, going over everything that had happened that day. How Myka had set out to save her 'family', putting her life on the line for Helena, for her happiness. Sometimes she wished she would stop doing that, putting herself in danger for her. But it was a funny thought, as she knew she'd done it as well and would do it again, without a moment's hesitation. With that security, she walked back into the house, a silent one. She couldn't look Nate in the eye, and he was unsure of how to talk to her, even though he knew they had to, about the events of that day. Who was this woman he had been sharing his house with? His daughter? His very bed?

Helena shared few comforting words with him though. He saw her distanced, distracted, and aimed to change that, and bring back the woman who had been his intelligent companion, who he had enjoyed quite a number of interesting talks with before sleep overcame them. He always knew there was something special about her, that she was so much more than he deserved. But she had made him and his daughter so happy. Shone a light of hope in their lonely lives after Adelaide's mother, his wife, had died. She had gotten along so well with his kid, and he really thought it could work. Now he saw her pulling away, and, even in his sleep, he turned towards her and threw a lazy arm over her waist, pulling her closer to him, afraid of losing something so wonderful.

And Helena didn't have the heart, or strength, to take his arm off her waist.

She closed her eyes, and saw green ones staring straight back at her.

A few weeks later, Myka woke up, a strange, nervous feeling, fluttering around in her stomach and chest. It felt a lot like excitement. But what for? She pushed herself up on her shoulders, looking around the familiar room of the B&B she had occupied since first coming to work here. Nothing seemed out of place. She shook her head a bit, damning her unruly curls, and smiled a confused smile, her nose scrunching in a way it hadn't in a long time. Okay, something was definitely off. She changed quickly, grabbed the Fensworth, and rushed down to breakfast.

She never did get to eat her breakfast

She saw Claudia sleepily sitting at the table, mumbling to herself incoherently. It was quite strange for the girl to be up this early. Poor thing. Leena walked around with a bright smile getting things ready, actually making it seem as if she meant it when she told Myka good morning. How that woman could be up and running this early in the morning, she would never know. Nevertheless, she was equally energized. Steve was nowhere to be seen, and from the groan she heard upstairs, Pete was finally awake.

She'd barely sat down at the table before her Fensworth started beeping loudly, making Claudia jump almost two feet in the air at her side and mumble something about what the hell, dude. Myka opened it and saw the worried face of Artie pop up on the screen.

"Myka!" he exclaimed grumpily, "this is no time to be eating breakfast." He informed her, "Call everyone and tell them to come immediately. There was a ping."

Myka blinked. Could it be? "A ping?" she repeated, "Where?"

Artie frowned, but answered her.

"Winsconsin."

"You can't go, Myka." Pete pulled her away from the others, putting his hands in front of her, trying to make her see, "you have your appointment with the doctor today."

"My appointment can wait." She responded immediately.

"No, Myka." He sighed, "Your cancer can't wait." He saw her look away, but he knew she needed to tell her this, "You have been putting this off for way too long."

"All the more reason for me to go," she said firmly, then looked back at him, and he could see there was no way to convince her, "I have to go, Pete. I have to see her." She walked back to Artie and Claudia, "I'll go."

"Fine by me," said Artie, "will Pete go with you?"

Myka looked back at him, then turned to Artie, "I think I can handle this one on my own."

Artie glared at her, confused and a bit irritated, "You never go on a mission without backup."

Myka said nothing.

Artie waved her off, "Oh, fine, fine, just keep us posted."

She nodded, "I will."

Now, how about that coffee?


	3. Surprise Surprise

**No Copyright Infrigement Intended**

**Title: **I Need A Hero

**Author: **Stephaniand

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Angst/Comfort/Friendship/Mystery

**Perspective: **Third Person Omniscient Narrator (might sound like Helena at times. Please excuse my obsession with Jaime Murray)

**Pairing: **Myka/HG

**Note:** Look me up on Twitter for information on updates Nerdsbians. If you watch Wentworth, check out my fic Hello, Governor.

_Surprise Surprise_

* * *

"Will everyone please return to their seats and fasten their seat belts. The plane will be landing in Milwaukee in twenty minutes."

Myka sat in her airplane seat, in the economy section. She was squished between a huge, thick and rosy-skinned man who ate like a complete pig and wouldn't stop stuffing things into his mouth—worse than Pete, which was saying something—and a homeless-looking man who, while snoring like a human bear creature, wouldn't stop falling on her shoulder. She wouldn't mind that much, if it wasn't for the fact that he smelt so incredibly bad. So every time she got pushed around by the beast sitting next to her, she would push the poor sleeping man almost to the floor, and still he didn't wake up. She sighed, and looked around the plane absentmindedly.

She had first driven to the airport in Sioux Falls, wearing her very best suit and fidgeting excitedly, unable to keep a smile from her face. The past few weeks had been draining for her. But now she felt liberated. For some reason, she couldn't contain her excitement at seeing the wonderful inventor again, she admired her. H.G. was one of the greatest minds of all time.

She was also her Helena.

Even in her mind she felt herself whispering the name, her own lips had moved, so she might have said it out loud. The place came to focus around her again. A kid was screaming his brains out two rows back, and there was the constant hum of the plane's machinery, as well as some turbulence. She did her seatbelt quickly and fidgeted some more. She didn't know really what she was so expectant of, anyway. She certainly knew better than to get excited, when she might be disappointed. As she so unavoidably was whenever she saw Helena again, only to have her disappear in less time than it took her to even blink.

It was at that moment Myka Bering decided she would not leave without an answer from Helena.

An answer to what, she didn't know. Maybe why she had left them in the first place, why she had left a world so filled with Endless Wonder. Why she would leave a life of excitement and adventures, to go live a meaningless, monotonic life. None of it was up to the great H.G. Wells' standards. Maybe Emily Lake's, but not Helena's. And it was Helena G. Wells who had taken that job, found that man, who now raised that child. It was Helena G. Wells, the world and time-renowned writer, who now lived in a white picket-fence house, assuming the same role of female inactivity she had always so strongly refused. It was Helena G. Wells, who had taken all of these decisions consciously.

And now Myka wanted to know why.

Honestly, she had no idea what she would encounter. She had decided to give Helena not a minute of notice. Not one phone call, text, or e-mail. Helena would often show up in Myka's life out of the blue, and now it was the Warehouse agent's turn to do the same. And, who knows, maybe they'd meet at gunpoint again.

* * *

She had barely gotten to the hotel room when her Fensworth rang. It was Artie. She dropped her bag and sighed impatiently, oh, well, there was no other choice anyway.

"Hey, what's going on?" She tried to sound interested, yet failed miserably.

"Claudia thinks she tracked down the source of the problem." Wow, nice Artie. Way to give a girl some time to rest. He always got right down to business. Soon Claudia's ever excited face filled the screen with a glowing smile.

"Hi Myka! Are you enjoying your little honeymoon with H.G?" Claudia winked and Myka narrowed her eyes at the playful redhead. She heard Artie grumbling at her to get on with it in the background. Claudia rolled her eyes but finally smirked and showed her the computer screen. And then speed-walked her through her findings, with the help of over-exaggerated hand gestures and expressions.

"Well, this one was quite hard to find." Then she scoffed, "Please, when has an artifact ever been able to elude me."

Myka smiled warmly at the girl's antics, but Artie was getting exasperated.

"Yes, and it seems that you might not be able to," she cleared her throat, "well, BAG this artifact." Her eyes had widened looking at the screen.

That spiked Myka's curiosity "How big is it?" When Claudia's mouth pulled into a straight line and she opened her mouth to speak, smirking, Myka rolled her eyes and stopped her, "Claudia?"

The girl decided to show her, instead. She turned the Fernsworth and angled it towards the computer screen. There was an image of a gigantic-looking barrel.

"Diogenes' Barrel?"

"Precisely."

"Got it. Thanks Claudia."

She closed the Fernsworth before either of them could say another word. She thought she had some idea of what the artifact would do. Maybe it would be best to do this before she met with Helena.

* * *

That same night, the Warehouse agent could be seen rocking the most beautiful green and black dress, which accentuated the color of her eyes and made her skin simply glow. Her hair was straightened and she was ready for the job.

When she got out of the taxi in front of the small-town bar, Myka noticed something strange on the opposite street. There was a park. She saw some shadows there huddled together. It was quite a peculiar sight. But one she had expected coming here. Under that tree stood people dying of hunger, undoubtedly affected by the artifact she was looking for. With that thought, she entered the bar.

It wasn't very big. There was music, but not much dancing. There was the typical couple making out on any surface they could find. She sighed in aggravation. It was quite unlikely that she would enjoy herself in such a place, really. But this was an important mission. And then she'd have Helena to come 'home' to.

This gave her the motivation to finally walk up to the bar, confidence in her strut, and the fakest smile on her face. The clueless male bartender was in front of her in less than a second. He started to ask her if he could get her something to drink, on the house, but she refused him, with the sweetest voice. She decided to talk to him for a few minutes, waiting until she could safely pop out the question.

"You wouldn't happen to have seen anything, say, strange around this place lately?"

The man's eyes widened and he gulped, before leaning forward on the table conspirationally. Myka leaned forward as well, wary at all times.

"We have always imported wine from Europe, you see." He whispered, then smirked, "but if you're that type of lady, we DO have other, more 'alternative' things that could maybe be of interest to you." His eyes glinted dangerously.

Myka's face fell and she jerked back disgustedly. This man was obviously not going to be of any help. She sighed and walked away to inspect the place more thoroughly. That's when she saw it.

The bar had a rustic air to it, with dark wood paneling and floors, old-looking chairs and round tables, yellow lights. Barrels were stocked on top of each other in rows on the right wall of the room. She had noticed this. Somehow, however, the large object at the back of the room, which almost melted into the background, she'd failed to notice. She frowned and walked to inspect it more closely. Yes, that would be Diogenes' barrel. It would've been an easy mission, if the barrel was not at least twice her height. They had installed a little tap for wine. Quite creative. She walked around it, to the back of the barrel, hidden away from the rest of the bar. The sounds had faded slightly. She was still trying to figure out how she would get it to the Warehouse when soft but firm fingers closed around her wrist, turning her around and pushing her against the wall, and she felt the familiar feel of cold metal pressing against her back. Warm breath on her neck, and the sweetest fruity smell, so strong she could taste it on the tip of her tongue. Apples.

Helena.

She laughed breathily and relaxed, muttering her relief, "forever destined to meet at gunpoint."

"Myka." Said woman turned around to meet the darkest, most intelligent, most infinite eyes she had ever seen. They twinkled with live and all the stars in the universe. And they reflected her own.

"Helena." She sighed her name. It felt so good to say it, after such a long time. The word rolled off her lips so easily. Like coming home. She felt the other woman's eyes rake over her body, and, in the dim light, she felt her body light up. When the woman's eyes finally returned to her face, having properly examined every curve of her body, her beautiful eyes had an inquisitive glint to them. Myka smiled and blushed a bit, but narrowed her eyes playfully at her.

"Yes, I know." She laughed, "I look absolutely ridiculous."

"I beg to differ." Helena paused, "Quite the contrary, darling." She told her with the most adorable frown and a reassuring smile, "I believe you look positively dashing." Her words faded away at the last part, until they hung as the smallest whisper, heavy as everything that between them had gone unsaid. But right now, it was something completely different that made the air heavy with anticipation. Myka unconsciously raised her hand and rested it on Helena's cheek. Her thumb stroked her skin ever so gently, and Helena's eyes twinkled with love and warmth, their whole story playing like a movie in their chocolate depths. Myka's eyes watched it play, saw herself again and again, until she could do nothing but whisper.

"You do too."


End file.
